


Problem

by Onki



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, M/M, Underage not main, omega!Rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: "From the day Sam first met Rafe, he could feel the special connection between them.Sam was surprised himself, when Rafe readily accepted his terms on funding his treasure hunting expedition with only one condition of tagging along. Sam saw nothing wrong with It, hell, he’d let the rich boy see first-handedly how people sweat for their dreams once in his life."





	1. Chapter 1

From the day Sam first met Rafe, he could feel the special connection between them.

Sam was surprised himself, when Rafe readily accepted his terms on funding his treasure hunting expedition with only one condition of tagging along. Sam saw nothing wrong with It, hell, he’d let the rich boy see first-handedly how people sweat for their dreams once in his life.

Nathan was against his ideas. ‘He’s fifteen for Christ’s sake! Are you really dragging him into the worst prison we could ever been in?’, to which Sam just shrugged and said something about how rich people get what they want, so why not give them.

It was all going smooth: getting fake passports, going into Panamanian prison, right into bribed hands of the warden. It was supposed to be an easy job of scouting and retrieving, but as always, unpredictable things happen.

It was during the day, when few prisoners took an interest in the young Adler, cornering him to the wall. Damn it, he specifically told Rafe to stick close, yet the boy didn’t even listen.

Sam walked towards the crowd, when he noticed a sweet scent in the air. Quickly, he side-stepped and saw Rafe holding a knife, back against the wall with a feral look on his face. None of men that has gathered didn’t have enough courage to come close, but the scent was alluring and intoxicating.

Taking a deep breath, Sam walked closer with his hands raised, talking slow steps towards Rafe.

“Alright, Rafe, calm down and put the knife down”, he tried his softest voice. Rafe met his eyes and his flushed skin became more red, but he didn’t drop the knife.

“ _Rafe_ ”, Sam warned with an alpha authority, to which Rafe replied with a snort.

“You think that’s a wise idea, when you’re rounded by convict alphas?”

Sam couldn’t answer, when he heard the guard shout at the crowd to disperse from a distance, giving a warning wave with his baton. Everyone gradually went away from them, throwing interested looks towards Rafe. Sam prayed for Nathan’s cross to be found, as this night would be a hell if they didn’t get out today.

“Come here”, Sam dragged Rafe to a secluded spot, which was the toilet. It was prohibited to walk away, but guards were well bribed, so they happily looked the other way.

“Let go of me!” Rafe snatched his arm away from Sam’s grip.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a goddamn omega!” Sam growled, walking around the small space of the bathroom. “Do have _any_ idea how close it was. Do you even know what they’d have done to you?”

“I do”, came a steady reply. Sam couldn’t believe it! He should’ve listened to his brother. Drake stomped towards Rafe just to say what was on his mind, when he realized the sweet scent was growing stronger, clouding his vision.

He looked at Rafe, who was standing there with a surprisingly nonchalant uncaring face, despite the flushed skin and quickening breathes he took more and more.

“I do”, he said second time, gulping, trying not to look at Sam. Rafe was leaning against the sink, droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead. “Today, we’re getting out of here, so you don’t have to worry about me. Worry about your brother”.

“Worry about my broth-“, Sam walked straight into Rafe’s space, “How about you worry about yourself, Adler”, he bit out, unintentionally breathing in his sweet scent.

Rafe unconsciously bent his neck in submission, pupils dilating. Sam’s mouth salivated at such display of an omega, and was tempted to mark him right then and there. God he could smell his slick in the hot humid air, probably leaking down his thighs, right in front of him.

“My doctors told me I’d present later this year, but I guess they were wrong”, Adler breathes out, eyes still downcast.

“Why didn’t you take your suppressants then?” Sam barely managed.

“Not encouraged to stall first heat”, Rafe inched closer towards him and buried his nose in Sam’s neck and groaned, “God, you smell _so good_ ”.

Rafe slowly licked Sam’s neck, hands curling in his shirt. Getting seduced by a minor. Great. Just great.

“Rafe, you don’t know what you want”, Sam warned, trying his hardest to step away.

“I’m tired of people telling me what to do”, Rafe glared at him, as he stood on his tip-toes to lean for a kiss, “And forget about my age. I bribed half of this prison’s personnel and got us fake passports. How many adults do you think can do that?”

His words made sense to Sam’s clouded judgment, as he swooped up Rafe for a hungry kiss, arms snaking around Rafe’s waist. The boy went limp as Sam’s hands roamed his back, gently touching, and as Drake’s kisses became more demanding and intense, Rafe parted his shaking lips, allowing an entrance for the prodding alpha.

***

Rafe could feel his slick running out of his cunt, making him feel unbelievably wet and slippery, when he adjusted his weight on his legs. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him, when Sam’s rough hands slid past his pants, kneading his buttocks.

“ _Fuck”,_ Sam growled out as he thrust his hard cock against Rafe’s equally excited member.

“Yes”, Rafe hissed into Sam’s ear, as he climbed up to the bathroom counter, “Do that.”

The man let out an animalistic roar, as he yanked down the flimsy prisoner’s garb, revealing Rafe’s hard member with his leaking cunt.

He didn’t waste time and eagerly nipped Rafe’s neck and teased his folds, nudging one finger at a time into his hole. By the time Sam finally put in his finger, Rafe was shamelessly moaning, eagerly pushing back on the digit, demanding more.

Soon one finger became two, then three. His pace now was fast, making Rafe’s thighs quiver.

Rafe barely managed to grab handful of Sam’s hair and croak out: “Fuck me”.

To which Sam zealously obliged, turning him around, and crowding him against the counter. Rafe could feel the thick head sliding into him, stretching him more and more. When the man was fully inside of him, Rafe felt _good._ He wanted this feeling to last forever.

And then Sam hugged him snugly around his torso and started to move, and it was ten times better than the fingers. Alpha’s cock was hitting all the right places, thrusting in and out with a brutal pace. Rafe could feel his hips slamming into the counter with each thrust.

Rafe’s orgasm hit him too fast, his insides tightening with it, eliciting Sam to groan and bite into boy’s neck as his knot started to widen.

Rafe, exhausted, collapsed on top of the counter, arms giving out completely. He rested for a minute, when he started to feel the alpha’s cock’s seed filling up his insides. Finally out of his daze, he started to struggle.

“Sam, what the fuck, pull out!” Rafe panicked as he tried to spin around.

“Rafe, god, no. _Stay_ ”, Sam growled, pushing Rafe’s torso back into the counter.

Rafe could feel him still spilling inside of him. He could feel his belly inflate alongside his dread. How foolish of him to join these petty thieves on their stupid quest for a treasure no one even heard of for hundreds of years.

Rafe’s mind cleared as he realized he followed them like a damn puppy because of a pre-heat haze like state. What a moron!

***

“Why would I fucking stay?” Rafe barked out angrily. “When it’s going to deflate?”

“Soon enough, also, we need to go back, Nate might’ve returned with the cross”, Sam tested out his knot, which was slowly slipping out of Rafe, although it looked beautiful and sent another spark of arousal through Sam, he pushed down those thoughts. Now, he could feel the remorse, when his alpha ‘dominate-breed’ haze has passed.

When he completely went back to his normal size, he could see the excess seed leaking out of Rafe, sliding down his balls and onto his shaft.

“Maybe we should wash it out”, Sam suggested, feeling ludicrous, gathering boy’s clothes from the floor.

“Well, stop gawking and help me then”, Rafe demanded.

***

It was absolutely humiliating later on, when Rafe stood in the shower stall naked, one leg over kneeling Sam’s shoulder with his arms bracing against the slippery walls.

‘This will be easier’, assured him Sam. It wasn’t.

Sam fingered him again, to scoop out his seed, which made Rafe make embarrassing whimpers and whines, until he came again.

Afterwards, Sam walked out of the bathroom before him, which left Rafe recollect his clothes in humiliation.

When he walked back to the courtyard he saw two brothers talking. He caught the last part of Nathan’s mumble of displeasure: ‘-now this rich asshole comes in on the tail end—‘ and half-assed attempt of Sam defending Rafe with Nate’s ‘we got a problem’. To which Rafe decided to interfere.

“What kind of problem?”


	2. Chapter 2

Then everything went to hell that evening. Starting with Vargas demanding more share than they’ve agreed on. Rafe saw red and stabbed him multiple times in the ribs, unfortunately, the warden fired shots, warning guards nearby.

To Nate’s gaping face Rafe quickly made the decision for the alpha brothers, bolting out of the door under the gunshots and shouts in Spanish.

Dodging around the corners, grabbing whatever weapons he could lay on, throwing those that are out of ammo, they smoothly made their way out.

Then he saw Nathan trying to pull up Samuel’s limp body from the edge, desperately yelling for him to wake up. Rafe felt as if his stomach dropped below the ground, cold sweat covering his face. But he had an objective for himself at hand: to get out. So he automatically pulled slumped form of Nate with urgency.

Later, when they were already out of the country on a private jet, Rafe could finally calm down enough to sit down. Across him Nathan hadn’t snapped out of the fogged state, eyes hollow.

“Nathan, Nathan”, Rafe snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention. “Hey, buddy, snap out of it. Change your clothes and wash yourself in the bathroom behind you, alright?”

“Yeah”, Nate breathed out, nodding absent-mindedly. When Rafe sat beside him, Drake finally cracked out of his shell, giving Rafe an odd look.

“He went while doing what he liked, Nathan”, Rafe patted on his shoulder, “If that’s not the best way to go I don’t know what else to say to you”.

All of a sudden Nate tightly hugged him, nose in Rafe’s neck, breathing him in. He was about to protest, when he realized there must be still lingering scent of Sam on him. Now that he thought about it, he’ll always carry mark of a dead alpha on his neck. Rafe awkwardly tried to soothe Nathan, feeling hollow himself as well.

A month later, Rafe was already in Scotland standing with Nate on his newly bought cathedral. His parents didn’t even protest his expensive purchase and they shouldn’t; their already fat wallet has expanded greatly with the help of Rafe. Despite his young age, he already mingled with smugglers, thieves and criminals, building himself a name of an infamous antiquarian on the black market.

“So, what do we do now”, Rafe questioned, sitting on the ancient pew, his breath visible in the cold weather, glasses fogging up.

“Now, we dig and search every inch of this cathedral”, Nate smiled at Rafe. He certainly warmed up towards Rafe, probably because of the scent. Most likely he stayed and helped him only because of it. Rafe wasn’t complaining, Nate’s scent was somewhat close to Sam’s, also he just wanted more progress.

A month passed and Rafe started to feel agitated, snapping at everyone around him. His therapist was worried about him, thinking it had to do with hormonal changes. Rafe still didn’t tell anyone about the mark on his neck, that he started to conceal with a makeup. His parents saw him rarely, so they didn’t even notice the different scent that has molded into Rafe’s.

Rafe still attended underground auctions, looking for anything that mentioned Avery. It seemed like Sam’s obsession has transferred to Rafe, feverishly reading archive material on Avery related documents.

One of the mornings Rafe wakes up feeling nauseous. Brushing it off as food poisoning, he goes on with his daily routine. But after a week it’s hard to ignore that morning sickness, so he complains about it to Nathan, who, jokingly asks him on which week he’s pregnant.

It was enough to set Rafe’s head into catatonic state. How could he forget it? The hot humid bathroom, heat, _Sam._ Looking green, Rafe excused himself for the rest of the day.

He shakily raised the pregnancy test up to his eyes. Maybe he was seeing illusions, blinking once and twice. Still two angry red lines staring at him. Furious, Rafe took dozens of tests, only to get one result: _pregnant._

Nathan found him several hours later, curled up on the bathroom floor, sleeping with dried tears smeared on his face, pregnancy tests scattered around him.

“Rafe”, he rushed towards the boy. God, he was still a sixteen year old boy. He was supposed to worry about high school dramas not black market stock prices and treasure hunt that has been so far unsuccessful. “Rafe, wake up, you gotta get to your bed”.

Rafe gave him an indistinct grunt, refusing to wake up. Nate decided to carry the poor boy to his bedroom. When he put him down on the bed he realized Rafe was fully awake, looking at him.

“What? Something on my face?” Nathan pointed at his face. He received no answer, but he still continued, “Rafe, I’m sure whomever it is, they’ll come back to you, no need to be upset, really”.

“No need?” Rafe quickly rose from the bed, “’ _No need’?_ Fuck, Nathan, the one that knocked me up is never even going to fucking come back! Guess what it was _your_ beloved brother that knotted me in the prison. And guess who’s not returning? Him!”

Rafe was decked so hard he actually saw stars.

“Really? Punching someone who’s ten years younger than you _and_ pregnant?” Rafe scoffed, rubbing his bruised jaw, hissing from pain.

“ _Shit_ , Rafe, I’m so sorry”, Nathan kneeled to help Adler up to bed. “I’ll be back with an ice pack”.

“Sure, I don’t care”, Rafe closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of a night, feeling horrible. He saw a glass of water with pain relief pills on the nightstand next to his bed, which Rafe graciously downed them. When the pain has numbed down he finally saw a note alongside the glass.

Curious, Rafe flipped it over and only saw ‘Sorry’ scrawled on the paper. Thinking, it must be apology for the blow he got earlier, he made his way towards the kitchen to fix himself a dinner.

The apartment was unusually quiet, usually Nathan would talk to himself, trying to solve the next puzzle in the encrypted files, but now, only dark and silent rooms.

“Nate?” Rafe called out, “Nate, not funny, come on out”. He headed towards Drake’s room. That’s when he saw an empty room with open closet and wardrobe.

No, no that can’t be. He couldn’t just leave him, they had a deal! Rafe frantically looked over every room, only to find gloomy moon lit empty rooms.

Rafe yelled and threw the vases until his throat was hoarse. Destroying everything his eyes laid on. Minutes later he was standing in a room where everything was turned upside down and broken. ‘Guess I’m no different than this room’ Rafe bitterly thought, walking out of the house, to the cathedral.

***

Rafe had thought it thoroughly and decided to keep the baby.

He’d never leave his child alone.

***

Few months later he was at the doctor’s office.

“Severe headaches, vision problems and pain below your ribcage, Mr. Adler, these aren’t laughing matters”, his doctor pointed out, looking at his diagnosis results.

“Do I look like I’m having fun here”, Rafe scoffed, “Look, just give me whatever pills I need and we’ll part on our merry ways”.

“But, Mr. Adler, these are serious conditions that will affect your pregnancy, and my strongest prognosis here might even endanger the baby”, the doctor gave him a steely look, “To add up to your developing body and stress. Pre-eclampsia most likely **.** It is also possible that an increased activation of the nervous system from anger and stress caused greater catecholamine levels, such as adrenaline, to build up and drive up blood pressure, which results in this condition.”

“In short, what do I need to buy from you then”, Rafe gave him a wary look, taking in his words, once baby’s condition was mentioned, his hands wrapping around his belly protectively.

“Rest. You just need to rest and eat healthy for your boy”.

***

Rafe woke up from an acute pain. Turning his lights on, he saw his sheets all bloody. Panicking, he went to his bathroom to wash it off.

‘No, not you, don’t leave me as well’, Rafe thought as he dialed his personal doctor.

***

His baby boy was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

First few months afterwards were pure agony for Rafe. He couldn’t sleep at night, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and never see the light of the day ever again.

Some nights he’d have dreams about Sam, about the lost baby, endless happy ending possibilities. And at the time dreams would feel so real, so convincing, he’d actually feel happy at the moment. But then, he wakes up to an empty house and everything crumbles back to reality.

When he finally decided enough was enough, Rafe jumped back to his old job of selling antiques on the black market. Adler didn’t want to go out of safe walls of his room, but he forced himself, every single day to go out and mingle with the low-life.

He tried to distract himself from his despair. He took up fencing, which was the most soothing for him at the end. Stabbing the dummy multiple times, be it a real human being, one fatal jab, and they’d be dead.

Another set of months has passed and Rafe starting to feel better, looking back at himself with a scorn. His younger self was disillusioned idiot, who still believed in people. Now, he grew more distant towards people: it was easier, he’d keep the expectations as low as possible and he’d never be disappointed. He was sure of it.

***

His parents died in a car crash.

Rafe hadn’t cried.

He felt nothing towards those people. They were just distant figures that helped him financially and that was it. Rafe gave them an appropriate burial in Adler cemetery. Many approached him with their fake condolences, Rafe didn’t care. All he thought about were legal papers to be managed the next day, to inherit all of Adler’s great wealth.

***

It was during one of the parties, when Rafe had lost it.

One of the guests mentioned hidden treasures, Rafe’s interest was piqued, as he started to ask more, nothing but Nathan Drake’s name had poured out of the guest’s mouth, praising his bravery and quick wit.

Rafe saw red and punched the man, and was dragged away by the other patrons.

He drank himself into stupor. Nathan Drake. Even by saying his name Rafe felt the rage boiling inside of him, making him want to destroy anything.

That bastard was living a life of discovering hidden places no one thought was real.

The scum that didn’t even try to find Avery’s treasure with him for his brother’s sake. Who left him and didn’t even call back. Who ran away like a rat from a sinking ship, without even thanking Rafe!

That’s it! Avery’s treasure.

Rafe had to find it.

For the first time in a long time Rafe felt like he had a purpose that he could go after.


	4. Chapter 4

“Name’s Nadine”, she didn’t even offer her hand for a shake, standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

“Well, guess we’ll skip the pleasantries and get right into work, as we both know each other from our sources well enough”, Rafe put multiple blueprints of the cathedral in front of Ross. They were in one of Rafe’s mansions in the Highlands. The library was spacious enough, but Rafe didn’t want to stay here any longer than necessary, he was constantly on move.

Rafe wasn’t surprised when he noticed Nadine didn’t even acknowledge him and started sizing him up. Guess rumors about him being an unruly, psychotic omega hadn’t reached her then. He could feel her already starting to underestimate him. Well, he could prove her wrong, if she so wanted.

“If you could stop whiffing the air like a dog every minute or so, and work out our partnership like normal civilized people, I’d be happy”, Rafe scowled, pulling out another book from one of the shelves.

“Your happiness doesn’t concern me”, she cut him, “But I won’t stop wondering why you’d go for a treasure that’d cost you more than the treasure itself”.

“My reasoning doesn’t concern you as well then. I pay, you do the job”, Rafe concluded, as he threw the book on the table.

***

“Rafe, listen to yourself! We’ve been digging this shithole by _your_ rules for how many years now? Don’t you think it’s time to bloody move on?” Nadine bit out, pointing fingers at the cathedral’s site.

“Oh, I don’t know, take five! I don’t get why you’re complaining, Ross, you get the money, and _your_ job here is to shut up and do what you’re told!” Rafe combed his fingers in frustration.

They’ve been stuck here for year, with no fruits to reap. Rafe couldn’t find anything new about Adler, nor his treasure. Everyone was starting to get frustrated and tired from the job already. Shoreline’s men eager to transfer to another divisions, just so they could get some action, not rot here in Scotland, wasting time and energy.

“Fine, if you don’t want to quit, I don’t care. At least have a time-out. Think about it”, Nadine walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Maybe Rafe really did need a break from all of this.

***

St. Dismas cross. It became huge, towering over Rafe, when it started to fall on him. Panicking, he started running away only he couldn’t run. His didn’t even move, legs paralyzed. Then the cross fell on top of him.

Gasping, Rafe woke up with a jolt from the nightmare, drenched in sweat. Looking around, he calmed down, as he realized it was just a dream. Sighing in relief, Rafe turned on the lights, sleep already gone.

St. Dismas cross. The one they’ve found in the prison was empty. A sudden idea struck him: what if it was a fake one, what if that tricky bastard Avery hid another cross there, putting fake one upfront, so the looters will be fooled?

Rafe quickly rose to his feet, fumbling in his clothes to find his phone.

He had to contact the Panamanian prison _now._

***

Rafe did hear the new warden telling him about an equally crazed inmate that kept blabbering about treasures. He thought it was too good to be true, but when he looked at the mug shot of no one else but Samuel, smiling at the camera, for yet another fight, Rafe was on the verge of passing out.

The alpha looked older, more lines  adorning his face, but still, he still looked devilishly handsome, Rafe noted.

How could that be? Rafe saw with his own two eyes him getting shot and then falling down from a building. Any normal person would be double dead by then, but oh, no, Sam has survived, and seeing from his record for the past five years, stopped caring about anything, getting into all sorts of fights, only weighing his sentence more and more.

It took Rafe plentiful of cash to bail him out, and when he finally laid his eyes on Sam, it suddenly felt all surreal. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face once Sam spotted him, but it seemed like the older Drake didn’t seem to share his feelings, as he looked from confused to disappointed to neutral in few moments.

Rafe didn’t show it on his face, he was used to hiding his emotions after all, as he patted Sam’s shoulders, checking whether he was real or another illusion of a dream.

During the car ride, Sam seemed to be awfully quiet. Rafe didn’t push, he didn’t have anything to say either.

But once they were on the jet, Sam finally started talking, and it wasn’t a gratitude, only questions about his stupid brother.

“How’s Nate?” Sam gruffly asked, voice much deeper than Rafe remembered.

“Don’t you think it’s rude not to thank someone who spent not so little amount of money on your bail-out”, Rafe half-jokingly said, pouring himself a drink.

“Ah, well, thank you then”, Sam smiled, “But don’t you think it’s cruel to drink in front of a man, who didn’t get to wet his parched throat for the past decade with nothing but water, without even offering?” he easily continued, the charm Rafe remembered coming back bit by bits.

“What if I refused”, Rafe huffed, raising the tumbler to his lips.

“Well, then I’ll guess I’ll roll up into a ball right here on the ground and cry then.”

“Fine, here”, Rafe gave him the glass.

“Aren’t there any other glasses around here?”

“Well, no. I usually smash them when I’m angry, so none survive, only one left”, Rafe looked out the window, where golden clouds were sailing in sunset’s rays, “Besides, aren’t you too picky for a beggar?”

“Well, can’t complain then”, Sam shrugged as he gulped the alcohol in one go. After few seconds, he asked, “Why bust me out, though?”

Rafe really didn’t know. He could’ve left the man to rot, he shouldn’t care, but without a second thought he called the warden to negotiate the bail-out price. Realizing he was taking too long with the answer, Rafe said the first thing that came into his mind: “Avery”.

“Ah, that explains it”.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam started to live at the mansion that Rafe bought only because it was closest to the Cathedral. He wasn’t going to camp out in old cemeteries. It wasn’t mansion more like a cottage, that looked like it was haunted for years, but Rafe didn’t care.

Rafe avoided the place for a long time, trying to evade any possibility, where he had to be in the same house as Sam.  Taking most unnecessary long trips from a hotel to his place to check the progress.

Then Nadine told him that Sam grew agitated with each day. She warned him that the alpha might even escape, if he’ll be left alone any longer. Rafe couldn’t let that happen. He won’t let him get away.

 When he entered the Adler manor, a strong smell of cigarettes hit him in his face like a blow, making him scrunch up his nose. The man must’ve smoked in every corner in this house if he made it stink so strongly.

“Sam?” Rafe called out, putting his car keys on the nearest surface.

When a no reply came, same dread that he felt years ago came back with full force. Panicking, he started to frantically search for the man, running to each door, hastily looking around the room for any signs of Sam.

“Oh, hello, Rafe”, Sam said, when Rafe burst into the library. “You’re looking quite… disheveled”, he continued light-heartedly, closing the book and making his way towards Rafe.

Rafe wanted to shoot the bastard right there.

“Where the hell have you been?” Rafe snarled, combing back with his fingers stray locks that came out of the galled back hair.

Sam looked around himself, “Here? What, can’t be here?”

“You know god damn well what I’m talking about, Drake”, Rafe stomped closer, pointing his finger at the man.

“Absolutely clueless.”

Rafe swung his fist to Sam’s face, which was easily blocked by the man. Without wasting time, Drake twisted Rafe’s arm behind his back, roughly pushing him chest first to the nearest wall.

“Don’t think I’ll let you smack me around without a fight”, Sam hissed into Rafe’s ear.

“Release me now!” Rafe pushed his locked arm down, pulling the man with him, which gave him a small opening. Using it, he stomped on Sam’s foot while swiping with his elbow into Drake’s face.

“Oh, it’s a full on fight now, eh?” Sam huffed out, after wiping the blood off his face, “Come on then, princess.”

Seeing red, Rafe swiftly launched himself at the alpha with a kick, but Sam grabbed his leg and pushed it, resulting in Rafe’s fall on his back, knocking his breath out. But he recovered fast, kicking with both legs Sam in the chest, when he tried to pin him down, sending him crashing towards the desk.

Jumping on his feet, Rafe sprinted to Sam, who, in turn, regained his composure and was going for him as well. Rafe was the first to feel his knuckles hitting Sam’s jaw. But that didn’t stop the Drake, he tackled Rafe, both roughly landing on the floor.

Not able to lift the heavy weight on top of him, Rafe kicked and pushed with all his might, but Sam wouldn’t budge, finding his arms, pinning it to the floor.

“God, Rafe, calm down, will you”, Sam tried, but Rafe couldn’t hear him, kept on fighting, until he felt exhausted.

“You done now?” Sam breathed out, amused at Rafe’s lash out. “Can I let you go now, or are you gonna attack me again like a lunatic? ‘Cause if you are, I can hold you here longer than you think.”

After few calming breaths, Rafe managed to croak out, “Yeah”, voice coming out a few octaves higher than he intended in the first place, coughing to cover it, he repeated again with a more steady voice, “Yes, let me go now.”

Sam let go of him reluctantly, hands still hovering over him, as if he’s an afraid animal that’ll attack and run any time.

“Stop looking at me, as if I’m some wack job”, Rafe pushed the alpha off of him, or least tried to. Admitting his defeat, Rafe went limp, relaxing his body. When after few moments Sam still didn’t let go of him, Rafe rolled his eyes and snarled, “What now?”

“You didn’t remove my mark, why?” Sam asked, looking at Rafe’s neck, eyes running up and down his face, searching for an answer.

 Why he didn’t, really? He could’ve easily removed it, sure it’d be painful at first, but it’d heal. But Rafe didn’t want that. The mark on his neck that he, sometimes, absent-mindedly touched whenever he felt lonely at nights. It felt like an anchor, holding Rafe together. Feeling of belonging and being connected to, although to a ghost of a man that would’ve probably left him nevertheless, but, still, a bond.

Rafe couldn’t really give him a normal answer, choosing to stay silent.

“You, know, in prison cell I’d think about the young omega I’ve claimed years ago, wondering if he got rid of the mark, or even got out alive”, Sam drew, almost whispering, “But then I’d think ‘Hey, Sammie, you’re not getting out of here anyways, why do you even care?’, and guess what, that omega saves me after thirteen long years, miserably long, but still, came for me back nonetheless.”

“I needed you for Avery’s treasure, don’t think too highly of yourself, Drake”, Rafe rasped out.

“And what about now? You think I didn’t hear you calling me out, looking for me, with _fear_ that I left you”, Sam continued, with each word edging closer, one forearm placed above Rafe’s head for balance.

“If you fucking heard me, then why didn’t you answer? And what, fear? Stop joking”, Adler tried, looking at the ceiling instead of the alpha.

“Bullshit”, Sam mouthed, before claiming Rafe’s lips.

Rafe hadn’t even felt his tears running down his cheeks, until Sam wiped them away with his hands, replacing them with feather-like pecks, whispering what must be comforting words.

Emotions overwhelmed him, making him involuntarily hiccup from the sobs that freely unstoppably escaped now. For the first time in years Rafe felt like someone was genuinely comforting him, not using him for his money like all used to do prior.

Everyone just saw him as a giant money bag that they can plunge their hands as deep as they can and never let go. Rafe didn’t mind them, he just wanted a company beside himself, someone to hold on to during the nights, feel their body heat pressed against him. Those nights he wouldn’t feel as lonely, but in the mornings, when everyone left, he’d just be left with a hollow feeling of abandonment drowning him from the inside.

Rafe clawed at Sam’s clothes, trying to bring him closer.

“Don’t leave me”.


	6. Chapter 6

Rafe woke up in a bed, seemed like it was nighttime. Disoriented, he tried to reach the lamp on the nightstand, when he felt arms tighten around his torso. When he smelled the air, he realized it was Sam snoring behind him.

Memories of the previous day flooded back to him. Embarrassment washed over him, making his face heated up. He overreacted. Too much. Rafe remembered he punched Sam pretty hard, then cried himself into sleep. How did Sam still hadn’t run away was a mystery for Rafe.

“Wake up”, Rafe demanded, as he roughly unwrapping alpha’s arms from himself.

“Wow, rude”, Sam gruffly groaned, voice thick and deep from sleep, “God, it’s middle of a night, do you always wake up at such ungodly hours. What are you even, a vampire?” he complained, when Rafe turned on the lamp.

“Do you want coffee or not”, Adler impatiently asked, looking for his pants, “And who told you to take off my pants?”

“Well, it'd be really uncomfortable to sleep in ‘em don’t you think? And I swear I wouldn’t have taken it off if you were naked underneath. Scout’s honor”.

“As if you ever had honor”, Rafe mumbled, making his way towards the kitchen area.

***

“So, are we going to talk about this”, Sam gestured with his free hand between them, other one holding the mug with hot beverage.

“There’s nothing to talk about”, Rafe sipped from his own cup, looking out the window. Night was turning into dawn, illuminating everything in an eerie blue light.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake don’t be like this”

“Be like what? And it’s none of your goddamn business”

“Hell yes, it is! You have my mark on your neck, of course I’d care about you!”

“Stop lying, and you know what’s your business? Finding Avery’s treasure”, Rafe snidely remarked, throwing the cup into the sink.

“What now? Gonna throw punches again?” Sam challenged, putting his mug down as well, “Can’t you just let go of your pride and tell me what’s wrong”

“What, how I was young and stupid and let some random alpha claim me in a fucking Panamanian prison and actually got fucking knocked up?”

“Wait”, Sam trailed eyes widening, “You don’t mean..”

“Yes, what the fuck did you think would happen when you stuck your damn knot in an omega? To just magically walk away from it with no trace of you? Are you that stupid?”

“Then where-“

“Dead, that’s where he is”, Rafe cut him, already done with the talk. He came in terms with his child’s death. He denied it first, but now, he just feels numb whenever he remembers the feeling of life growing in him and then disappearing suddenly.

When no reply came, Rafe looked up to Sam, who covered his hand over his mouth, looking sick and worried. He didn’t want pity, so he walked out of the room with ‘Meet me at noon in the library, we lost enough time already’.

***

When Sam walked into the room fifteen minutes late, Rafe wasn’t even surprised, but at least he had enough decency to look guilty.

“Rafe, I’m sorry”, he muttered, pulling a cigarette out of his case, lighting it up.

“Are you”, Rafe eyed him skeptically, “Sun must’ve risen from the west, Samuel apologizing for late arrival”.

“No, not that.”

Rolling his eyes, Rafe said in the most calm tone he could muster up at the moment, “Sam, let’s forget about it and leave personal issues behind us, alright? And stop smoking here”

“Don’t be like this, Rafe”, obediently putting out the cigarette, “How long till your next break down? It’ll be better if you open up more”.

“There’s nothing more.”

“Rafe.”

“Will we continue to work if I tell you then”, Adler huffed, annoyed that Drake won’t let go of the issues. Stubborn bastard.

“Deal. But first let me fix us a breakfast, you didn’t eat anything since yesterday as far as I know.”

“Is that alpha bullshit of providing? Because I’m pretty sure I’m the one paying for everything here”, Rafe said as he followed Sam to the kitchen, where everything was prepared to be cooked. “I didn’t have any other choice but to agree to your terms, huh.”

“Well, yeah”, the mood between them seemed to shift to a lighter note, “How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled”, Rafe fetched himself another cup of coffee, “There’s enough food for four”, he noted as looked around, gaze brushing over all the cut sausages, baked beans and toasts.

Sam grunted in approval, as he kept on stirring the eggs in the pan. The smell in the room was amazing, Rafe had to admit.  He picked up one of the bacon strips from the tray and nibbled on it in silence, sound of wooden spatula scrapping the pan being the only sound.

“All done”, Sam put the plate of fluffy scrambled eggs in front of him. Finally feeling the hunger that he didn’t even notice till now, Rafe prodded eggs with his fork, slicing a small part of it and biting into it. Surprisingly, it was delicious: creamy and light, just like he loved.

“Good enough for you?” Sam grabbed one of the toasts, spreading jam on top of it.

“Will do”, Rafe silently ate, picking up blood sausages, digging his knife into it.

When he was nearly done, he looked up to Sam, who in turn was seemed to be looking at him.

“Well? Aren’t you going to question me”, Rafe picked up another bacon strip.

“Okay, I must admit, you can do it whenever you feel most comfortable. That was rude of me to force you like that.”

“Can’t argue with that”, Rafe jeered, finishing his coffee.

“Well the thing I’m trying to say is.. Let me try again”, Sam touched his own neck, looking around the room, “Be a proper alpha to you, I mean”, he finished poorly.

Rafe had to think this through. Take in Sam back. _Back?_ He was never his to begin with anyway. He didn’t really date any alphas seriously, only as passing interests. Maybe he could finally tie Sam down, Drakes had a luck in finding lost treasures after all. Reassuring himself with that, and ignoring nagging thought of fleeting happiness in the back of his head, Rafe finally decided.

“Alright.”  
“Wait, just like that?”

“Okay, no then”, Rafe gave him a sullen look.

“No, no”, Sam walked to him like a happy dog, “Thank you. _Thank you_ ”, Sam scooped him up in a bear hug, breathing him in.

“Okay, now, back to business”, Rafe patted his shoulders awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Within a week of work, they’ve uncovered nothing new in the manuscripts, which frustrated Rafe to no ends. He was ready to burn everything to bits, but he had to be patient. He waited thirteen years after all.

“You look like you need a little bit of a break”, Sam dully noted, walking up to the window. There was a storm brewing outside, gray blanket of clouds covering the sky, promising a long cold week at very least. “We could you, know, explore around the Cathedral.”

“And you think we might find something new?” Rafe monotonously wondered, rubbing his temples. Wind was howling outside, loud, could be heard even in the inside. Nadine had informed him that she’s pulling some of her men from the cathedral, as there was nothing new anyways. Rafe didn’t care about that, they were nothing but meatheads.

“Well, not particularly, but, hey, at least a walk can clear up one’s mind greatly. After all these dead-ends I don’t even want to look at another scramble in Latin.”

“We already looked at every nook and hole we could possibly –“

“Doesn’t matter, c’mon stand up”, Sam cut him through, walking out of the room, possibly to smoke, then he added as an after thought, “Wear something comfortable to climb in.”

***

Rafe had to admit he was terrified and awed at the same time, when he saw Sam swinging on a flimsy rope, grappling on a more slippery rock and jumping off to another side of the cliff.

“Just trust your gut and jump when time comes!”, Sam yelled from the other side, words echoing around Rafe in an ominous cave, droplets of water making a rare sound somewhere in the distance. They decided to not explore close to the Cathedral, instead choosing to walk around the place. That's when they spotted a small opening at the bottom of the cliff, before Rafe could object, Sam slid through it, not leaving any choices for the Adler but to begrudgingly follow him into the darkness.

“Do you really want to kill me that much, Samuel”, Rafe muttered to himself, as he tried to hook the rope in a similar way Drake did, but it failed miserably, sliding down the rocks.

After few tries Rafe was frustrated, he was almost ready to ditch this whole exploring idea. But taunts the other man was throwing at him, mocking his poor skills, made him try again and again, until he finally got it right. Now all that was left to do was to jump off the cliff he could possibly die in million other ways, like, hitting your head and dying from internal bleeding, anything, really.

Stopping all of his thoughts, Rafe took a deep breath and jumped. He could feel his stomach dropping below ground, when he could no longer feel the solid land underneath his feet, body swinging in the air like a worm.

“That’s right, now, jump!” Rafe heard a rattled shout from somewhere beneath him. Without a second a thought he let go of the rope, jumping towards the other side. Limb flailing, he grabbed the edge of the cliff, panicking, he started to claw his way upwards. Sam rushed towards him, helping him out as well.

“A few thousand times, and you can be as half as good as me”, he cheerily added, brushing off some of the dust off of Rafe, who was bewildered how Sam didn’t seem to have a single dust on himself in any way from all this climbing. “Next time, how about opening your eyes before you actually make a jump, Rafe.”

“I landed, haven’t I.”

“Barely. Also, you also lost your rope”, Sam cast a glance downwards, where probably his rope lay.

“I have two more”, Rafe packed extra, he didn’t know for what, but he did, now he was thankful for that.

“Oh good, thought I had to carry you around like Tarzan did his Jane, guess you could be the John”, Drake walked deeper into the cave, where occasional holes illuminated their way. If the whole island was like this, Rafe didn’t even want to walk around anymore.

“What are we exactly looking for”, another jump from a slippery slope, that has overgrown with moss.

“Nothing in particular.”

Rafe felt like Sam knew something he didn’t, but he kept his mouth shut and followed him, jumping where he did, avoiding bumps Sam pointed out.

The caves inside were like a maze, Rafe could vaguely point out the exit, but he was starting to get disoriented, Sam must’ve noticed it, when he decided it was time to return.

“You’re keeping up more than I thought you could.”

“I’m not frail, stop treating me like a fine china”, Rafe scoffed, defenses rising, waiting for Sam point out his omega status, like people always used to do. But that didn’t come, instead a laugh and an amused answer was huffed out.

“Don’t think I’d throw fine china off the cliffs on a rope.”

***

When they finally made their way out of the tunnels and caves, storm had taken its full toll outside. Everything around was covered in thick layer of snow, snowflakes whirling around, making it hard to see beyond few feet.

“Great. Just great”, Rafe murmured, making his way to the vehicle, parked few hundreds of yards away.

“Well, might as well enjoy the nice clear air”, Sam said, as they dragged their feet through the snow.

“Would, if snow didn’t make into my nose every few seconds.”

“Don’t be a joy killer.”

“I don’t know what defines as ‘joy’ in your head, but _this_ ”, he waves around himself, “Is not one of them”, Rafe was already out of breath, trying to talk and hike upwards at the same time.

“Race you to the car”, Sam quickly chirped, before running, or at least trying to, waddling with big steps.

Rafe didn’t really need to take up on the challenge, but he made a dash for it anyway. Soon enough, he caught up with Drake, and was actually beating him to the car, when Sam tackled him from behind, making him fall face first into a snowdrift.

 “What the _fuck,_ Sam!” Rafe spluttered, as he shook off some of the snow on his face, turning around to face the mongrel, who, in turn was grinning up to him, still lying on his chest on top of Rafe’s legs.

“Can’t let you win.”

“Really”, Rafe was ready to strangle him, if not his bright brown eyes looking at him with a mischief and glee, cheeks reddening from cold. Although the wind was still howling around them, Rafe couldn’t really hear anything, beside his own thumping heartbeat.

Slowly, Sam with his still content grin plastered on his face slid up to his face, his breaths visible in the cold air.

Rafe didn’t say anything, but didn’t push him off either, so Sam took it as an invitation, and gently kissed him on the lips.

Maybe it was all those years of frustration, or it _was_ his nature taking him, or simply physical closeness of another convenient warm body, but Rafe felt the sudden need, so he pulled down Sam on top of him completely, sticking out his tongue, forcing Sam to open up to him, deepening the kiss. Rafe put his hands on Sam’s neck and cheek, roughly caressing.

Drake let out a needy groan, which made Rafe gasp from lack of air and breathe out, “Get in the car _now.”_


	8. Chapter 8

Scampering to the car, jerking the car door closed with hurry, they latched onto each other like famished animals, leaving bruises on bare skin that they uncovered from clothes they shed. Rafe fumbled with his hand around the seat and pulled the seat down, so they could both fit.

Rafe could fit perfectly, but Sam had a good few inches over him, which made it difficult for both of them to try and find a way to lay comfortably.

“Fuck, why you’re so big”, Rafe hissed, as he pushed Sam down, so he could be on top, straddling his hips.

“Well, I’m big everywhere”, Sam emphasized the last word with a hard thrust, making Adler jump a little.

Rafe could already feel his cunt getting wetter by a second, when he breathed in raw musky scent of Sam in such small confined space. Unconsciously, his eyes went unfocused, making him to lean down and breathe in where the scent was the strongest: the neck adorned with bird tattoos. He kissed each one of them, biting it afterwards.

He could feel rough calloused hands caressing his body up and down, sometimes gliding through his clothes to touch the bare skin. Then, Rafe felt cold hands finally touching his bare flushed skin, making him shiver with anticipation.

“Less teasing, more fucking, Drake”, Rafe groused, snaking his own hands into Sam’s pants, slowly pulling the zipper down, unraveling an impressive bulge.

“As you say, princess”, he purred, quickly switching their positions and swiftly pushed his pants halfway down, “As much as I’d love your little show, though, I’ll take the lead now”.

As much as he wanted to oppose, Rafe was silenced by two fingers entering into him with no warning, his gasp of surprise was swallowed by Sam’s kiss, tongue gliding in with little to no protest, roaming and exploring.

“You’re gorgeous like this”, Sam breathed out in-between the kisses, making his way south, taking his time on the neck, licking and sucking his mark over and over again. Rafe couldn’t do anything but to grasp Sam’s shoulder with one hand and other one to stifle his groans of pleasure.

Third finger was added inside of him, making the slick gush down the seat of the car. Losing patience, Rafe kicked off his pants entirely alongside his boots and wrapped his legs around Sam, locking him in.

“ _Hurry up_ ”, Rafe urged, grabbing Sam by his hair, drawing him in for another kiss. Then he could finally feel the familiar, yet distant feeling of him slowly entering, carefully moving in inch by inch. When the cock was fully inside of him, they were both breathing heavily, unable to form any words. Sam was barely holding himself back. He grabbed Rafe’s legs and put them over his shoulders, kissing his calves while doing so.

It was taking a while to get used to his huge length, as Rafe hadn’t bedded a man in a long time, choosing to be with women instead. He didn’t even know he closed his eyes, when he felt Sam’s hand touching his face, tracing his lips with his thumb, slowly pushing the finger in. it tasted like dirt, but Rafe couldn’t care about such trivial things at the moment, choosing to suck at it with a renowned eagerness, when he felt the slow testing thrust from the alpha.

“Harder”, Rafe grunted, when he finally got used to the stretched feeling.

That’s when Sam finally let loose the crave that has been eating him inside for months 4since he saw the omega, setting a brutal pace, bending Rafe’s legs further with each plunge, knocking the breath out of him.

Rafe could feel the cock reaching far beyond. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh, alongside with wet sounds of his quim and groans and moans from both of them, edged Rafe closer to his breaking point.

When Sam hit a particular spot, Rafe couldn’t think about anything, letting out a heady moan, hands trying to grab Sam.

“Yes, that’s it, Rafe, sing for me”, he kept hitting one spot, hand slithering down to grab Rafe’s prick, toying with the tip and then tugging and squeezing, milking out the precum.

“Fuck, stop, I’m gonna-“ Rafe tried, weakly pushing Sam’s hand away, words  coming out chopped because of the sighs and moans that kept escaping from him.

“ _Do it_ ”, Sam growled into his ear, gripping Rafe’s cock harder, forcing him to cum into his hands, making Rafe’s insides contract and mind blank. However, the alpha didn’t stop his onslaught on Adler’s vulva, keeping up the relentless pacing.

“Sam, no, I can’t”, Rafe begged, his insides already sensitive and swollen, making it more sensitive than it was.

Then Rafe started feeling of another orgasm building up, but his cock lay limp on his stomach. But it kept building up and then it all crashed down. Rafe keened, he felt good but it was confusing, he couldn’t control his shaking thighs, slick was generously spurting out with each push of Sam’s already expanding prick, the base thickening, locking them together.

Rafe was still a shivering mess, when Sam’s release finally came, flooding his inside with his warm semen.

The alpha bracketed him with his body, teeth grazing over the mark that was left years ago.

“ _Rafe”,_ he moaned with a low gruff voice, landing sloppy kisses on Rafe’s jaw and cheeks.

Adler would’ve been disgusted by it any other day, but for now, he let him, both enjoying the post coital bliss.

***

“You dickhead, you didn’t even ask if I was on pills, what the hell were you thinking”, Rafe angrily noted, scowl deepening, when he found his ruined clothes.

“Well, you’re always prepared, I trusted you”, Sam said with the most fake sincere voice and face Rafe ever seen.

“You’re disgusting”, Rafe sneered, while assembling his outfit back. All the windows were fogged from them, heavy smell of sex still in the air.

“Yet you took this disgusting dick like a holy grail”, Sam winked, putting on his jacket back on.

Rafe couldn’t say anything in return, so he put on his boots with more force than it was necessary.

“Start the fucking engine and let’s get out of here”, Adler impatiently commanded, once he was done, “And put that damn cigarette back”.

“So romantic, Romeo would be jealous”, Sam started the engine and started driving. Only the car didn’t move. The car was stuck in mud and snow.

“Uh, Rafe? We got a problem”,  when Sam turned to face Rafe, he saw one very angry, red with fury man, eyes screaming ‘murder’, “Not a problem”, Sam quipped, before jumping out of the car to try and dig around the wheels.


	9. Chapter 9

Their relationship has improved greatly afterwards. The tension was gone, the snapping at each other and generally being at each other’s throats were far less than they were used to. There was still lingering shadows of awkwardness, but it was probably short-termed as well.

They still couldn’t uncover anything about Avery’s treasure, running into dead ends over and over. But at least they found stress relief in each other’s bodies.

When they fought, sooner or later it’d turn into an angry make-out session, bringing all the anger into the bedroom, ending all the arguments, but not soling it. So the cycle repeated itself. However, Rafe finally felt not lonely.

Sam would sometimes cook them a breakfast, even bring trays to their bedroom. Their, it sounded domestic. And Rafe was fine with it, really.

Their climbing and exploring didn’t stop, Rafe was getting better with each one, swinging off the ropes with more confidence now. Sam seemed to be happy for him, still making fun of his amateur skills.

Now, Rafe had started to feel _wanted_ not because of his fortune, but because of him, as a person. He called off shoreline mercenaries from the mansion, if Sam really wanted to leave, he’d have done it long time ago. Nadine kept pushing him to leave at least one, but Rafe didn’t want to, he wanted to show Sam he was trusted.

He wanted to spend his heat with him.

After few months, Rafe hears a word from an old friend of his about a second cross of Avery going around the black market. Since no one really was looking for a treasure, there wasn’t much interest, stalling the auction for a few months.

Rafe was fine with that, at least he knew there was one, and will soon be his. He and Sam would find the Avery’s treasure, getting all the glory and fame they deserve. Rafe could finally say, ‘There, I’ve done it. I tried for so many years, but I finally did it’.

***

“Are you sure about that?” Sam hesitantly looked up from one of the manuscript, studying Rafe’s face meticulously.

“Yes, Sam, I want to spend my heat with you, or do you want a written agreement? I can arrange that”.

“Are you gonna be off of your other pills as well?”

“What afraid of child alimonies? God it’s fine, really. I take the pills. But I can’t get knocked up anyways, something has to do with…” he trailed off, looking away. The doctors have told him that second pregnancy won’t be possible for him, even if it is, the child would be sickly or would have a deformity or another. God, he couldn’t even be a normal omega.

 “Shh, it’s okay, Rafe”, Sam cooed, walking up to him and gently hugging him.

Rafe felt like everything has collapsed and he finally let out a sob that he has been holding back for years now. Clasping his hands tight in Sam’s shirt Rafe couldn’t stop the tears that kept coming.

“Sam, he was with me. Right here, with me. But I lost him, Sam, I lost him. He didn’t want to be with me he was just…” Rafe wept, painful cries and hiccups pouring out of him, “Gone. I hadn’t bare him right. I can’t make it right, Sam, you have to understand.”

“Rafe. _Rafe_ ”, Sam stopped his blabbering with a gentle shake, “It’s fine. You’re here and that’s all that matters. Now let’s get you to bed, okay? You need to rest.”

Maybe he did. Everything afterwards was like in a fog, walking, changing clothes, but he could feel Sam. His soft words, soothing voice, gentle touches and warm body against his, as he lay in the bed, diving into slumber.

All he needed was Sam.

***

“We should just steal that damned cross, that auction is going to be full of thieves and thugs anyway, they wouldn’t be kicked out in the streets, if we get one cross from them” Nadine fumed. She was supposed to debrief with him about sending her troops to Rossi estate, but she kept pushing her plan, that was plainly rejected by Rafe.

“Nadine, we’re not some ‘ _thugs_ ’. If we want to do it, we can get it. I could easily buy it off there won’t be any other concurrency. And who’d go against Rafe Adler of all people”, Adler waved his arms around with grandeur.

Nadine came closer to him to argue, when she took a whiff of his scent, “Did you stop taking your pills? Rafe, are you out of your mind?” she fumed, brows furrowing with anger, “Don’t tell me you’re doing it with Drake.”

“What I do during my free time is none of your concern. We’re business partners, nothing personal”, he left the room after sending a final glare at Ross’ direction.

***

Sam had spent his heat with him. It felt wonderful to finally let go and let him take the control at once. His body was still in its prime, singing when the alpha touched him.

Rafe decided to tell about the second cross when his mind cleared. Right after the heat. That’d make Sam happy. Rafe was sure about it.

***

In the middle of his heat he couldn’t feel nor see Sam anywhere.

“Sam!” Rafe called out, but only silence answered him in the suddenly big cold mansion that felt like it was suffocating him at the same time.

“Why…” he wept on the cold wooden floor, his slick still gushing out of him, skin feverish, mind hazy.

### Why did you leave me


	10. Chapter 10

Fury. Rage. Madness. Obsession.

All four engulfed him completely.

Drake brothers had one upped him on every. Single. Damn. Turn. No matter what he’d do, they were a step ahead, mocking him.

Nathan Drake.

It wasn’t enough for him, all of his ‘achievements’, no he has to come for the treasure that Rafe had spent half of his life on. **He didn’t have right to even come close to this quest.**

Samuel Drake.

Just another filthy _thief,_ stealing everything that they’ve worked on for the past two years and disappearing. Leaving Rafe in the middle of the heat. He trusted him! **He shouldn’t have.**

All his smiles, all those caresses, promises, _everything_ was an act.

Just a passing joke to fool Rafe and take away everything.

Rafe was an absolute fool.

He deserved every single betrayal.

***

When he finally hit Sam in the jaw, it felt satisfying. Oh so satisfying, he had to give him another kick. The younger Drake tried to negotiate with him, as if he’d trust a Drake ever again. He won’t be fooled again. Not anymore.

When Rafe told Nathan about freeing Sam from the prison, Nathan looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. Realizing, even Drakes among themselves cannot stop lying, Rafe felt a laughter bubbling up inside of him. Ironic duo they are.

Alcazar. He had to give credit to Sam for bulshitting that hard. But the fun times are over. He shot at Nathan, but Sam shielded him, taking the bullet for him. Pathetic. At least his brother dies from his own mistake.

Rafe was happy to hear Sam’s pained sobs after his dead brother, laying on the ground, crying.

_Good, feel what I’ve felt. You must suffer more._

“Now, Sam, if you still want to see the Avery’s treasure, or, wait, if you still want to live, you better tell us where to look”, Rafe drawled, putting the gun back into its holster, as he made his way to Sam. The alpha glared up to him with tears in his eyes, heated look promising painful death to Rafe, as he stood up. Few mercenaries raised their guns in a warning, but Rafe waved them off.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, _love,_ you’ll hurt my feelings”, Rafe whispered in Sam’s ear, giving him enough time to take a whiff of his scent, “How do I smell, Sam? Good, isn’t it? Guess what, one day of heat was enough to knock me up after all. Really grateful that you left me.”

That got Sam’s attention, his head snapped up to his face, eyes widening with shock.

“You twisted fucker”, he gritted out, spitting at Rafe’s shoes, “You think I’ll crawl back to you now?”

“Actually, yes, if you want your brother’s wife to live, that is”, Rafe threatened, grinning, when Sam’s eyes got darker, glowering at him, “I don’t care about you, Sam, you can go die in your filthy little lies that you feed everyone around you. But look, on the inside, you’re a more crooked man than I am, Samuel Drake. Driven by greed, lying to your loved ones”, Rafe snorted.

“You never loved me, did you?”

***

It felt like a never ending chase of hell.

Sam broke free and went towards the ship. Nadine was close to no help, questioning his every single step. Rafe was getting tired.

So much tired.

“Sam?” Rafe called, as they boarded the ship. He signaled the mercenaries to stay, to not to set off the booby traps that were supposedly planted all over the ship.

Rafe descended into the ship’s hold, which was already lit with torches, illuminating everything in orange colors. Lights danced off the coins and gems that seemed to go on and on.

When Rafe approached Sam, he was standing with his back towards him.

“Sam, give up, the ship’s surrounded, you don’t have a chance to run now”, Rafe roughly grabbed his should, turning his around, only to see a second late, that Sam was holding a rope that was connected to the booby trap.

“Sorry, Rafe.”

“Shi-“, Rafe couldn’t finish his curse, when they were both thrown away from the explosion.

When Rafe stood up, he saw Sam under a snapped in half wooden pillar.

_No, no, no, no._

Why did this all come to this? It had to end some other way. Why? _Why? **Why?**_

Then he heard Nathan’s voice.

That was it. The source all of his problems in one body.

***

Locked in a burning ship, with no one by his side, Rafe didn’t care about anything now. Even the child that grew inside of him hadn’t worried him, it’d have left him anyways.

No one stayed by his side.

He was just a passing joke for everyone.

With each swing of his cutlass he grew desperate. But, for what?

Nathan had everything, he had family, people that blindly followed him, all the recognition. Why couldn’t he just leave this one out to Rafe? Why did Sam leave him for _Nathan._

With each attack, he cut with more force, finally snapping Drake’s sword in half. And it was oh-so-satisfying to see fear in his eyes, that utter horror that his miserable life will end in _Rafe’s_ hands, who had _nothing,_ except the fortune.

“I earned this”, he huffed out, “All of it”

Rafe felt tired, he could finally feel the deep cut in his abdomen, all the injuries crashing down on him alongside all those years of emotional burden that he dragged with him, unable to share it with someone.

“You want the treasure? You can have it.”


End file.
